Comfort to a Broken Soul
by Divergent-Ouat-cs-ft
Summary: After Emma and Killian bring Marian to the future which results in Robin and Regina breaking it off, Emma leaves the diner and stays in her apartment shutting the world out. Killian comes to the rescue. (as always!) After things clear up with OutlawQueen, Rumbelle will have some trouble with Elsa's arrival. . .and maybe a few other characters. Post S3 Finale. Rating is just in case
1. A Knock at the door

**_Authors Note: _First fanfic. . .here I go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, if I did captainswan would've been a couple WAY before now.**

Its about 2:15 in the afternoon. Emma lies down on the couch, in a gray "I love NY" tee shirt and black shorts. There's a box of tissues on her left, knocked over sideways facing her, on the coffee table. She lays there emotionally. Not just crying, screaming or even just panicking, she is all three. Ever since she returned from her time travel adventure 3 days before, she's cut herself off from society. No social media, contact with others (Besides a quick call to Henry to see how he was, because he's been with Regina for the past few days.), or even going outside the apartment. Heck, she hasn't even seen Killian.

_Come on, Emma, pull yourself together! No, I can't...I completely destroyed Regina's relationship with Robin... _Emma keeps fighting with herself, this time out loud. "Why me? Why did I have to screw things up for her? Why couldn't it be Rumple?"

She hears a knock at her door. It wasn't loud, but it wasn't so soft. She ignores it not wanting anyone around right now. Another knock. Yet again she ignores it. Another knock, only this time it was louder. "I'm coming.." She mutters to herself. She walks to the door barefooted. The red door squeaks as she opens it.

"Killian? Uh..What are you doing here?" Emma tries to arrange her hair and pulls her shirt down.

He half-smiles. "I just wanted to see how you were. Nobody has heard from you for three days..."

"I know, yeah, I just haven't-I'm fine. . .I mean. . .uh. . .I'm fine." Her cheeks feel hot. She opens the door wider. "Um...come in." They sit down on the couch next to each other.

"I've known you for two years, Emma. I know you really well. So I ask you, do you honestly believe I'm going to believe you when you say "you're fine" when obviously you are not?" He smirks at her slightly knowing that she knows he's right. "Besides if I wanted a simple answer like that, I would already be gone. Now, how are you REALLY?"

She lays her head on his shoulder, and lets out an exhausted sigh. "What do you think?" She says sarcastically. "I didn't listen to you when you said not to bring Marian back. And now look what I've done, I ruined Regina's relationship! Now Regina's probably out there trying to destroy everything I love, while plotting my death! I'm so stupid!"

"No, you're not. Emma bloody Swan is not stupid. In fact I swear on my life that you are the most amazing person I've ever met! You can be stubborn at times but we all are, right?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "You're just saying that. I am NOT amazing!"

Killian smirks. "Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince charming, Ms. ProductOfTrueLove."

"Whatever." She mumbles.

"You know, I didn't just come here to check on you and let you vent. I also came here to tell you something that will make all this better." Killian smiles.

Emma takes her head off of his shoulder, tilts her head, looks him in the eyes, and looks at him doubtfully. "What?"

"I spoke with Robin earlier. He looked a little shaken up so I asked him what was wrong. Apparently, he told Marian how he felt about Regina and how much he loves Marian but had to choose Regina because he loves her too and he said and I quote, "I want to live in the present, not the past." So now he's trying to come up with a way to tell Regina."

"WHAT?!" Emma looks at Killian with big eyes in shock. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

He smiles. "Because I wanted you to vent, you needed it. Otherwise, it would've exploded towards Regina."

She smiles ear to ear. Emma hugs Killian tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Killian."

Killian hugs back. "Do you want to go see Regina?"

"Yeah, but not until Robin tells her. Thinkwe should talk to Robin?" She looks up at him.

"Aye." He smiles.

"Great. . .um I'll go get ready. I'll be right back." She gets up and heads towards her room.

"Alright." Killian stays sitting down on the couch waiting for Emma.

Meanwhile, Emma puts on some slightly distressed jeans, a black V-neck tank top, and her signature red leather jacket. She applies some neutral eyeshadow, waterproof mascara, and 24 hr lipstick _perfect _Emma thinks. She pulls on some boots. _No socks. . .hmm. . .whatever. . .thug life, right? _She smiles and walks back into the living room. "Ready?"

Killian smiles. "Aye." He stands up and opens the door for Emma.

**_Author's Note: _Hi there, this is my very first fanfiction. I am so very sorry if it is bad. Reviews, follows, and favorites to me are like Killian and Emma kissing so PLEASE make them kiss. ;) - Divergent-ouat-cs-ft**


	2. Actions speak louder than words

**Disclaimer: As always, I dont own ouat. . .I just enjoy giving these amazing complex characters the happy ending they deserve.**

**CHAPTER 1**

They slowly walk to Granny's Bed and Breakfast, hand in hand.

_Calm down, calm down, it will be alright. Killian is with me he'll protect me, yeah totally Regina's wrath can't hurt me...at least not while Killian is around.. _Emma thinks to herself.

"You alright, love? You're a little shaky." Killian looks at her worriedly.

She looks at him wanting to say no but instead she just nods. "I-I'm alright. . .I'm just ready for this whole thing to be over." She sighs and looks down.

"I Know, me too." He half smiles at the ground.

"And to make everything worse, it's all my fau-" She couldn't finish before Killian interrupted.

**"**It's NOT your fault! In fact, you saved a woman's life from being _murdered_! Isn't that worth more than some silly drama that is already fixing itself? You _saved _her! Emma, your a bloody _hero__! _I think you did an excellent thing! You saved Marian's life AND helped Robin realize just how much he truly loves Regina! You are brilliant, bloody brilliant!**" **He looks at her confident that he has spoken the truth.

She talks with her hands, waving her hands around as if she was swatting pesky invisable flies. "Please, Killian, you know I've caused problems by not listening to you about Marian. Hell, I didn't even listen when you said to stay clear of the barn in the first place! Killian, even if all this Marian crap clears up, Regina won't trust me. Not that I wake up every morning to please her, but still this will definitely throw a chink into my sorta-kinda-friendship with her." She sighs. "I just feel guilty for ruining her happiness, while I'm starting to find mine. . .I save people, I don't ruin their happiness. . .that's Regina's job." She manages a slight smirk because she mentioned one of Regina's most famous lines in the book. He smiles and his sea blue eyes light up, causing her heart to skip a beat. _"Great, that one's new. His eyes can distract my heart pattern, awesome. I need that like I need a hole in my head." _She thinks sarcastically.

"Yes, well she's quite good at it." He smirks.

''True that.'' She nods halfway smiling.

"Like you said, you don't wake up every morning to please someone. You wake up every morning preparing for what lies in the day ahead wether it's an annoyed grandmother in-law, green skinned witch, or an evil monkey fiance." He smirks at her as she playfully smacks him on the shoulder. "The point is, no matter what has happened you've always pushed through it, no matter how difficult the task was. That's the Swan I do and always will believe in."

She looks at him. "Promise?"

He nods. "Promise."

''Good." She takes his hand back into hers and keeps walking. It is quiet for a long moment, until she finally speaks up. "Thanks. . ."

"For what, love?" He looks at her.

"Everything, letting me vent, giving me space to cry but at the same time you would've offered a shoulder to cry on, talking to Robin, letting me be emotional around you even though it's quite unpleasant, and more. You've just been there for me when I haven't done anything, I left you on a fucking beanstalk for God's sake! I haven't done anything for you yet you've done everything for me." She looks at him. ''Why the hell would you waste your time on me?"

He smiles. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm a useless girl with trust problems because I was abandoned by everyone including my parents." She looks at him confused.

"So was I. Yes, I have trust problems because of my mother's death and father's abandonment, but thats not the point. You are way more important than I am. If you're useless than I am worth as much as a pile of dirt. Emma, as I've said you're amazing and brilliant. Frankly, I love you because you're so different from everyone else. You're strong, determined, smart, tough as nails, beautiful, and well. . .you aren't a stuck up princess afraid of breaking a finger nail." He raises her eyebrows and smiles. Not a classic "Killian Jones smirk smile" or even a flirtatious smile, it was a genuine smile that could warm her heart like a frozen burrito in a microwave.

She tries to use her superpower to see if he is lying. He's not. "Killian Jones, you have officially left me with a loss of words. Oh well, in this case, I guess actions speak louder than words." She tenderly and sweetly kisses him, and he kisses back.

Right in the middle of the sidewalk on Storybrooke Lane.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for reading even though it totally sucks. What do you think should happen next? Leave me a review, loves! - Divergent-ouat-cs-ft**


	3. Always and Forever

**DISCLAIMER: Believe me, I dont own OUAT. I will never have as much imagination and skill that it takes to write this show. Plus, there wouldnt be a a fucking hiatus.**

**Author's note: Hey, dearies! Sorry I haven't updated lately, my graphic design business has been pretty time consuming. Anywho, I really want to get to know my readers, so from now on I will ask a question at the end of each chapter in an Author's note. The question will be simple like "what's your favorite ship?", "what's your favorite color?" (WHICH BETTER BE SUNSET or GREEN IF YOU ARE A HUNGER GAMES FAN!), or maybe "what other fandoms do you have?". Alright that's that, so let's begin this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Emma and Killian go inside Granny's diner hoping to find Robin. Well, Robin isn't who they found, instead they found a distraught Marian. Emma and Killian look at each other while Emma mouths "yikes" to him.

Marian looks at Emma then at Killian, "W-Why is Robin n-not choosing m-me?", she stutters.

Emma is silent then Killian finally speaks up. "Well, you see...um you're not exactly supposed to be in this time period. Robin felt pain when you died, like a lot of serious pain that didn't go away for a really long time. Now that you're back, you don't remind him of the love you once shared...you remind him of the pain he felt because he loved you. He loves you...but he loves Regina too."

Emma's mouth drops but quickly closes it before anyone notices. She grabs his hand to show that she appreciated what he said. Emma acts naturally as if nothing happened although it's obvious to Killian she was amazed at the deepness of his words. Emma finally speaks up, "Marian, I know it's hard to understand. . .Regina is probably confused too. I know it's hard to face the fact that he's moved on. . .believe me I know, it hurts a lot. You've gotta push through the pain I mean that's life. . .er maybe for you that's the afterlife. . ."

"BUT I LOVE ROBIN! HE USED TO LOVE ME!" Marian lets out an exhausted sigh. Marian begins to tear up. "Robin never did Truely love me. . ."

Before another word can escape Marian's lips, Killian speaks softly yet boldly as if he were treading on thin Ice and with the cold weather outside he might as well be. "Marian, he loved you so much he would've died to take your place if he could have. But he didn't because he couldn't leave Roland. When he lost you, it hurt him so emotionally, physically, and mentally he was a mess, but he had to stay strong for Roland and you need to too. I don't care if someone shot your bloody arm off, you have to be strong for the boy. Believe it or not that boy needs strong parents Robin can't do that without a strong significant other. Guess what, Regina is the strongest lady in town. . ." He smirks at Emma. "Well, second strongest anyway. . . "

Emma smiles at Killian lovingly while he wraps his arm around her middle. She lays her head on his shoulder.

Marian clears her throat. "Could you for one minute like not be the star crossed lovers from the future? Seriously."

"We aren't star crossed lovers from the future!" Emma says.

Killian comments, "Yeah, we're star crossed lovers from the PRESENT." He chuckles and gets a glare from Marian and a playful eye roll from Emma

Marian groans and walks towards the door. "You guys are no help." She says as she slams the door behind her.

Emma looks at him clearly dazed by how he can be passionate, loving, funny, soft, and well stubborn at the same time. She smiles. "You know what, Pirate? I want a backstory. I wanna know how you became such the annoying, funny, passionate, cocky person you are." She looks at him matter-of-factly.

"Now? Like right now?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah right now, but not here. Come on." She gestures towards the door as she puts on her jacket.

When they get outside Killian speaks up. "Where are we going, love?"

"You'll see when we get there." She smirks and grabs his hand.

He laughs "Alright, love."

They jog to the Forrest, past the big Oak tree that snow said was once called something like. . .Thalia?

Now they reach the wishing well August once took Emma to for a "drink".

On the left of the well, there is a blue plastic tarp and underneath the tarp a blanket is laid out. There are a few things stacked on top of the blanket like hot chocolate (and a plastic Baggie with cinnamon), books, an extra jacket, and pillows.

Emma could see how Killian was a bit confused, so she says. "I set this up really early this morning planning on coming here later if I felt up to it."

"Did my "Operation Swan Lake" as Henry called it, destroy that plan?" He raises his eyebrows.

She laughs. "No you didn't ruin the plan, and Operation Swan Lake? Henry's part of this too?" She rolls her eyes playfully. "Great now I've got another Captain Hook on my hands. Do you know how hard it is to handle just one of you?" She says as she laughs.

He smirks. "You've handled worse." He smiles.

"That, I have." She smiles. "But I'll find a way to put up with you, I always have right?"

"True but last time you knocked me out." He cocks his head sideways smirking, no doubt remembering their travels in the enchanted forest.

"I'll try not to this time, but I'm making no promises." She smiles.

"Alright, love. Count on it." He smiles.

They stayed their for a few hours. They laughed (Emma even giggled a few times), kissed, snuggled together, shared hot chocolate, and just had a good time together. They found hope and love in each other. Today they had the luxury of forgetting the struggles of life in Storybrooke, though tomorrow who knows what could happen in this crazy town but at least they have the comfort of knowing that the other will be there by their side. . .always and forever.

**QUESTION FOR READERS: Favorite ship?**

**AUTHOR'S ANSWER: Babe, I luxury cruise CaptainSwan.**


End file.
